Forum:Human-Elite Hybrid biological plausibility
I'm not sure this deserves a non-canon friendly template, but the Human-Elite Hybrid article does seem like a biological oddity. While a hybrid between two species is not completely out of the question (think mules etc.), it does seem odd that Human-Elite Hybrids are able to reproduce, considering that most known hybrid (i.e mules and most ligers) are sterile. Then there is the distinct possibilty that human ans Elite uhh.. reproductive organs are well... incompatable. Finally, one wonders what human in their right mind would have sex with an Elite, or, for that matter, what Elite in their right mind would have sex with a human. O_O.... What?! Well, the Elites may think that we are very... "desireable"... THIS IS AWKWARD. -- Your Worst Nightmare 03:39, 24 February 2008 (UTC) In all honesty, Hybrids are, biologically, impossible. It would be like trying to breed with a komodo dragon. you wouldn't get very far with it. However Due to 'hybrids' being such a staple of science fiction, I'm none flussed about it. --Ajax 013 09:50, 24 February 2008 (UTC) I don't think it would be possible to create such offspring "the natural way", but, I think it would be possible to inject Elite DNA into Humans or Human DNA into Elites, so that it might enhance some traits, like a human would maybe run faster or become stronger by Elite DNA. Cheers, Biologt 101 here: Chances are, Elites don't even have a similar DNA structure to us. Chances are, its HIGHLY uncompatible. Injecting DNa into somebody wouldn't do much apart from starting a reaction from white blood cells. However, injecting them in a virus to forcibly put the DNA into a cell allows them to code new protiens. Chances are that either wouldn't make any of their traits different but just mess them up horomonal wise. There is a chance the protien coded could affect muscle and consequently make them stronger. Maybe ask RR for more help with this. To get any kind of 'genetic traits' you would have to have your cells divid into those of a Sangheili's, of course this would require you to kill off and replace your own cells, so for added strength you'd have to kill off you muscle cells then replace them with sangheili muscle cells. Of course, there may already be a species that does this, who knows? ;] --Ajax 013 12:26, 24 February 2008 (UTC) I doubt it would be possible even with gene splicing. The two species are simply too different to create a hybrid that can survive on its own. Sangheili blood is cobalt-based, while human blood is iron-based, for example. I've read over the three articles on these hybrids, and I believe that it would need to be slapped with a NonCanonFriendly template. Its implied that at least one of the hybrids was conceived naturally. Which brings us back to the beginning of the thread: why would a human and an Elite have sex with one another? I mean, honestly, that's just wrong. Plus, the Sangheili live for combat. There's an ongoing theory that the Sangheili soldiers with the curved helmets are females, though we haven't seen them after Combat Evolved. Plus, even a civilian Sangheili, those without the -ee honorific, can overpower several Marines. A Major Domo can actually take down a SPARTAN-II with a little bit of luck. It could be worse, though. The article could have said that the hybrid's parents are married. I doubt inter-species nuptials are possible. Humans divorce and annul marriages at a rather high rate. When Sangheili marry, they must be absolutely sure that they are willing to share the rest of their lives with their spouses, as they marry for life. Sangheili are a very honor-bound society, and, so far, they have demonstrated similar morals as humans. If that is so, then the Sangheili will probably marry the human to prevent a child to be born out of wedlock. If they can't marry, and this is assuming this is a human female-Sangheili male pairing, because the Sangheili has a sword, then why would the Elite have sex with a human in the first place when there are so many more desireable females of the same species out there? I doubt the UNSC or the Covenant brew anything that strong. PS: Did anyone see the scientific name for the hybrids? My lungs just about imploded. The Sangheili do have a proper scientific name, y'know (Macto cognatus, or "honorable kinsmen," for the trivia collectors out there).Fire Team Bravo 00:36, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Yeah, well, um, yeah..... that's just.... yeah. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:50, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :Homo cognatus or Macto Sapiens? :P -- Your Worst Nightmare 19:24, 27 February 2008 (UTC) Macto Sapiens makes a little more sense, I think. It would translate into "honorable men." Homo Cognatus, translates into "Men Kinsmen," which makes little, if any, sense.